Whatever I Want
by BluAyu
Summary: Ryou and Bakura play tennis, if Bakura wins he gets to do whatever he wants to Bakura....and why does this give Ryou a bad feeling? And what is Bakura's secret....and how in the world does he know how to play tennis? Read to find out! RB


**Whatever I Want**

**-Dentri Tomiko**  
  
_(A/N: One of my Yu-Gi-Oh fics, my very first Ryou/Bakura so please sort of be nice if I screw something up..o.o' Anyways the fic was inspired by my manga obession of Yu-Gi-Oh and Tennis No Ojisama or for you Shonen Jump readers here in America know it as The Prince of Tennis. Heh, okay, Ryou VS. Bakura in tennis, this should be fun....o.o' BTW I don't exactly know the game Tennis really well...so if I screw on the rules then forgive me.... I just sort of watch when school allows me the time...we don't even have a tennis team for our Junior High..... EVIL! But the way I play..which I guess should be a practice game to you real player is you serve the ball and if your opponent misses it it's a point for missing..and you don't want points...o.o' Nothing like the real game of tennis...I've never been taught or anything..everythinf I do I learn by myself so....yeah....now on with the fic!)_

* * *

A the sound of a ball hitting a window startled Bakura from his sleep.  
  
"What in the name of Ra?" he muttered.  
  
He looked out his window finding his hikari with a tennis racket in his hands, about to serve another practice set.  
  
Bam! The ball hit the wall again, Ryou quickly hitting it back towards the wall, it lasted until finally Ryou skidded and was laying on his back exausted.  
  
Bakura smirked. He never knew that his other half was athetic....nor did he know that Ryou was an excellent tennis player.

* * *

Ryou accidently hit the ball against his Yami's window.  
  
"Oh shoot, he's going to be mad," he whispered quietly to himself.  
  
He tried to ignore that and serve another ball, praying that the lime green ball wouldn't break a window.  
  
Bam! The ball flew back, Ryou hitting it...that continued for 2 minutes until Ryou finally gave up admitting he was tired.  
  
Ryou closed his brown eyes sighing.  
  
Just then a shadow stood over him. Ryou's eyes shot open to find Bakura standing over him, his dark eyes staring down at him.  
  
"Oh....D-did I wake you?" asked Ryou.  
  
Bakura smirked.  
  
"With that blasted ball you did....you know I should send it to the Shadow Realm, but I'm impressed to send it there not when I found my hikari playing an excellent practice game," he replied.  
  
"Y-you know what tennis is?" asked Ryou shocked.  
  
"I've watched TV....you're not as good as the players on TV....I usually would watch tennis out of bordem though," said Bakura.  
  
Ryou smiled.  
  
"I should've known," he said sitting up.  
  
"You must be sore," whispered Ryou's yami...sitting down next to him.  
  
"Not really, if I actually had someone to play with then yes. Playing against all wall is only your own strength back at you," explained Ryou.  
  
Bakura picked up his racket, pressing down on the strings.  
  
"Feh, it's a wonder you haven't broken the strings from how fast you were serving and hitting," he teased.  
  
"I'm not that strong, but I bet you could-" began Ryou.  
  
Bam!  
  
Ryou dodged the ball.  
  
"Bakura don't serve it when I'm right next to you, that almost hit me!" he whined shivering in fear.  
  
Bakura laughed.  
  
"You should be used to it my hikari," he said.  
  
"Not funny, I don't trust you! You're dangerous with everything you put your hands on!" exclaimed Ryou.  
  
"Are not," defended Bakura.  
  
"Remember the frisbee accident?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Oh.....yeah," responded Bakura.  
  
"And the Volleyball incident....AND the soccer-" began Ryou.  
  
"OKAY I GET YOUR POINT! I'll admit...I'm rougher...and yes I found it quite funny that I kicked the soccer ball for the pharoh's head and breaking Joey's fingers with the frisbee was quite enjoyable," snapped Bakura.  
  
Ryou sighed.  
  
"If we played you....you wouldn't hurt me right?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm...I'd have to think about it hikari," said Bakura.  
  
Ryou sighed.  
  
"We could play at the college's tennis court....that is...if you want to," he offered.  
  
Bakura's dark..mysterious..possibly murderous eyes, lightened up by Ryou's offer.  
  
"If you have a spare racket I'll play," he replied.  
  
Ryou smiled,"Yes, I have four actually....but we're not playing doubles so..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Bakura grinned....this was going to be fun!

* * *

The tennis feild was empty as though they knew that the pair was coming....only two other people were there...Marik and Malik.  
  
"Come on! You're not even playing a game!" exclaimed Marik.  
  
Malik sighed.  
  
"I'm not fit for this sort of thing," he said.  
  
Ryou smiled and Bakura grinned insanely.  
  
"Well look whose here, our two phsycotic egyptians!" Bakura exclaimed.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
"And_ you're_ not insane my dear tomb robber?" he pointed out.  
  
Just then a ball hit him in the side of the head.  
  
"God damn it Malik I wasn't ready!" screamed Marik.  
  
Ryou laughed.  
  
"Gomen yami," Mailk apologised.  
  
Marik glared.  
  
"Anata baka," he muttered.  
  
"So what brings you two here?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Oh just a friendly game of tennis against my host," replied Marik.  
  
Malik grinned.  
  
"I truly and honestly think he's using shadow powers to win," he whispered to Ryou.  
  
"I heard that," said Marik.  
  
His other half only smiled.  
  
"I think we'll be leaving unless you two are up for doubles? How about it...hikari against yami?" offered Marik.  
  
Bakura shook his head.  
  
"I'm only playing singles with my hikari for today....," he replied.  
  
"Alright then Bakura, you two behave," teased Marik.  
  
Ryou staggered backwards blushing, as Bakura served a ball that bounced off of Marik's head.  
  
Bakura got the middle finger back at him.  
  
Ryou giggled, smiling at his yami.  
  
Bakura smirked.  
  
"Before we play this set my hikari, I have a deal to make with you," he said.  
  
"Y-you're not going to send me to Shadow Realm are you?" stuttered Ryou.  
  
Bakura shook his head.  
  
"If I win hikari that means that I get to do whatever I want to you... that means I could even beat you to pulp," he explained.  
  
Ryou looked frightened.  
  
"Bakura I rather not-" he began.  
  
"Play or else I send you to the Shadow Realm...and if you win by any chance you get to do the same you get to do whatever you want with me," snapped Bakura.  
  
Ryou felt a little better, but playing tennis for something shouldn't be as bad as being sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Bakura did first serve.  
  
Ryou returned it....Bakura returned...after a minute or so Bakura couldn't reach the ball that Bakura returned.  
  
"Dammit," Bakura muttered.  
  
Ryou smiled.  
  
"My turn," he said, throwing the ball up in the air.  
  
The racket made a crack when the ball touched the strings making it fly over to the other side of the court.  
  
Bakura dashed for it, hit it...Ryou jumped and returned....Ryou missed that time.  
  
"I hate to say but this is pathetic..we're tied," complained Bakura.  
  
"You wanted to play...now finished what you started yami," replied Ryou to his other side.  
  
Was...Ryou teasing him? Gah, he'd pay!  
  
Bakura served fast...possibly out of frustration...? Ryou returned but missed again....  
  
Bakura smirked...  
  
"Ryou you can give up right now.....anytime during the game, you've broke our tie with you playing...you're not as good as I thought you were to be," he said his dark eyes gleaming.  
  
"What fun would there be in that Bakura? As I said, we're finishing what we started," replied Ryou serving a ball.  
  
Bakura gasped dodging tha ball. It had about hit him sqaure in the face...  
  
Ryou laughed.  
  
"I should send you to the Shadow Realm," hissed Bakura.  
  
His hikari just looked innocently at him...frightened sort of.  
  
"G-gomen," Ryou whispered.  
  
Another serve and a return.....Bakura missed it in the end.  
  
"Okay now I guess we should change sides," said Ryou quietly.  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
Both hikari and yami traded places.

* * *

"Did you see his swing?" asked Marik.  
  
Malik nodded.  
  
"Both of those two are dangerous," he commented.  
  
Marik glared at his hikari.  
  
"Of course! They're supposed to be, especially for what deal is going on here!" he hissed.  
  
"Shaddup, they'll hear us!" whispered Malik.  
  
Just then there was a tap on Malik's back.  
  
Both boys bristled.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, Mai, Seto, Isis, and Mokuba stood there watching the game.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Tennis game, be quiet though...Bakura and Ryou are playing," said Marik.  
  
"Ooh, this should be fun," said Isis.  
  
"Who said you could get a front row seat?" snapped Seto as Isis shoved her brother out of the way having a perfect view on what was going on.  
  
"I did," replied Isis smirking.  
  
Seto glared at her as her brother laughed.  
  
"Big brother let her do what she want, it's not like it's Magic and Wizards," said Mokuba.  
  
"Seems like an interesting game," said Yami.  
  
"Yeah tennis is pretty big these days, especially for people who aren't as athetic to play soccer or volleyball...you know what I mean? Bakura seems to be getting the lead though," said Joey.  
  
Tea and Mai glared a Joey.  
  
"And how the heck could you know that? You watch Saturday Morning Cartoons, not Saturday morning sports," said Mai.  
  
Tea nodded in agreement.  
  
"Heh, just tryin' to make myself sound impressive. If the CEO over there can do it so can I," replied Joey.  
  
Mai gave Isis this look that said,"Wha-?"  
  
Isis shrugged.  
  
"You're making yourself sound stupid mutt," snapped Seto.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, trying to get a better look at was going on.  
  
"Oh shoot!" hissed Joey.

* * *

They traded off, Bakura served first.  
  
Ryou returned the ball with ease.  
  
Bakura smirked doing the same.  
  
Finally Ryou did a hard serve making it fly right past his yami.  
  
Ryou felt the strings of his racket...that was one hard serve.  
  
Bakura glared darkly at his hikari.  
  
"Okay...so you made one good return...big deal," he whispered serving the ball.  
  
Ryou skidded onto the court returning the ball again, Bakura returned the ball again....  
  
_'Fly past him_!' his mind screamed.  
  
Ryou returned it though....and then Bakura returned ball with all the strength he could muster....the ball threw right past Ryou ending the game...  
  
Not only was it four serves.....but Bakura had broken the racket....the strings.  
  
"Oh shoot!" exclaimed a voice.  
  
Bakura and Ryou whirled around to see Joey...Marik...Malik...Isis...Seto and Mokuba Kaiba...Yami and Yugi...Tea and Mai.  
  
"So we have ourselves an audience," said Bakura smirking.  
  
"That was an excellent game you guys," said Yugi.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"I'm impressed Bakura," said Marik.  
  
Bakura smirked.  
  
"I'm more impressed at my hikari, he's good....," he said.  
  
Ryou pouted.  
  
"You broke my racket," he said.  
  
"Aww....I'll be sure to pay you back," whispered Bakura.  
  
Isis laughed.  
  
"Man, you two are really dangerous," she said.  
  
Mokuba agreed.  
  
"Yeah...remember the frisbee accident?" he asked.  
  
"That actually amused me," replied Seto.  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
"Finally something we agree on."  
  
Joey glared at the CEO and the Thief..  
  
"Not funny, it's a wonder you didn't dislocate my fingers," he said.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop being dramatic Wheeler," she said.  
  
"Now if you guys don't mind....Ryou owes me a favor," said Bakura.  
  
Ryou shivered.....he was going to get beaten wasn't he?  
  
Everyone looked shocked but Marik and Malik smirked.  
  
"Don't be too hard on him Bakura," said Marik.  
  
"Don't worry I won't be," said Bakura, dragging his hikari away from the crowd.

* * *

Ryou was shoved into the house, his yami grinning madly.  
  
"Take a shower hikari, and then I expect you out here with me, I have something to tell you," said Bakura.  
  
Ryou nodded...frightened.  
  
Bakura shivered....placing on some more suitable clothes for the occasion...dark blues and blacks...  
  
Leathers....and chains...Bakura even placed a dark black eyeliner on his eyes...  
  
He smirked.  
  
_'I would've lost for him....but I need to tell him tonight...or I never will be able to_.' thought Bakura.  
  
There was a light....quiet knock on his bedroom door.  
  
"Just a second hikari," replied Bakura.  
  
He set out some candles and lit them...made up the bed quickly...and then allowed Ryou to enter his so called lair.  
  
Ryou was dressed in some jeans and a loose light blue sweater...as usual Bakura had always thought of his other half as his opposite. Ryou was the less daring one unlike himself who was able to kill without mercy.  
  
"Sit Ryou," Bakura said, patting a spot on the bed next to him.  
  
Ryou blushed sitting down beside his yami.  
  
"Hikari...do you love somebody?" asked Bakura.  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
Bakura looked startled and he started to feel slightly hurt.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Somebody very important to me..somebody whose..very much like me," replied Ryou quietly.  
  
"Ryou, I know this may sound very.....unlike me...and you might never want to have the millennium ring around your neck ever again, but......I-I love you," whispered Bakura.  
  
Ryou looked startled and then silent tears rolled down his eyes..  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
Bakura nodded, closing his eyes.  
  
"Aishitteru," whispered Ryou's quiet brittish voice in his ear.  
  
Bakura gasped.  
  
"But what about-" he began.  
  
"Silly, it was you," Ryou replied giggling madly.  
  
Just then Ryou was pinned down on the bed....  
  
"I should send you to the Shadow Realm for scaring me like that," hissed Bakura.  
  
Ryou shivered.  
  
"But I have other plans," said Bakura.  
  
Ryou felt his yami lightly place a kiss on his lips...but Ryou deepened it easily.  
  
"So I see you're not just rough at tennis," mummured Bakura.  
  
"I can be that way with whatever I feel like needs to have a beating," replied Ryou runing his tounge over his yami's lips.  
  
"But remember my deal hikari, I won the tennis game so-" began Bakura, running his hands up Ryou's legs.  
  
His other half gasped.  
  
"Now, Ryou....I get to do whatever I want with you so....aishitteru...," said Bakura.  
  
"Forever?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Itsu mo," replied Bakura.  
  
Ryou smiled at his yami....they'd have to play tennis much more often....but right now...they'd play a different game...  
  
_((A/N: Two weeks to finish this baby!!!!!! What do you think to be a tendershipping fic? LOL! I'm so happy, I haven't done a Yu-Gi-Oh fic in ages...I did a YuYu Hakusho one right after Shadows of Darkness...and then went on to a bunch of Artemis Fowl fics... I'm so evil! Ah well, this was a carefully planned out fic...I was thinking about the plot during lunch out of all the places since I never eat. LOL! Well review folks....I might come up with another fic for you guys that will be a chapter ficcie...it'll have to be after my "Switched" fic....but if you guys really review I'll give you guys another Ryou/Bakura!  
_  
**_Ashitteru- I Love You  
  
Itsu Mo-Forever  
  
Anata Baka- You idiot  
  
Gomen-Sorry  
  
Yami-Dark  
  
Hikari-Light _**


End file.
